


Keep Recording

by untitledstigma



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Recording, Riding, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's in the mood, so he just goes for it. Liam doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Recording

Liam is on his phone in his and Zayn's bed in their home when Zayn crawls onto it in only Liam's favorite lace panties and Liam just pauses and looks at him. then Zayn goes up his legs on hands & knees and sits on Liam's lap just above his knees so he can reach Liam's cock. he pulls Liam's cock out and slowly bend down, taking in the head of Liam's cock into his mouth, then all at once. 

Zayn's bent down so that his ass is high in the air and Liam slides his hand down Zayn's back under is panties teasing is hole. so since Liam already has his phone out, he quickly goes to camera and clicks record, wanting to savior this moment.

Liam slides is hand back up Zayn's back and puts his hand in Zayn's hair, then pulls causing him to moan. Zayn then stops sucking him and gets off the bed to remove his panties. slowly though. Liam's still recording. He then straddles Liam's waist once again but with his back facing Liam and starts sinking down onto his cock. He's grabbing Zayn's hips causing some bruising as Zayn bounces on Liam.

Zayn whimpers when Liam grabs his hip, a little insecure because he's riding his boyfriend reverse cowgirl style and he's recording it. all of it. Zayn tries to hold in all his moans, trying not to embarrass himself but then Liam meets his hips half way going deeper into Zayn causing him to see stars and pant out a small "Liam" leaning forward trying to hold himself up with Liam's knees. He sees Liam toss his phone to the side, still recording the sounds, and then he's wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist, maneuvering them into doggy style and Zayn automatically becomes lazy about it. glad he doesn't have to do all the work anymore, so Zayn just spreads his legs as wide as he can, throws his head face down into the pillow and grasps the sheets, letting Liam drive into him how ever he wants. 

He sees Liam pick his phone up once again and aims it, at what he knows, is Liam's cock disappearing into him. Liam gains speed and he just loses it. grabbing the sheets and gasping and shivering every time Liam hits that one sweet spot. Zayn clenches around Liam because he's close, he just needs that one extra push and Liam gives that to him. 

"Cum for me Zayn, I got you baby. Talk to the camera tell me what you want"  
Zayn turns his head on the pillow and whispers, "fuck me harder li" and Liam does, with all he can.

Then Liam's cuming along with Zayn. Zayn grabbing the sheets as hard as he can, letting out a soft whimper of "Liam, God." he's panting and shacking and overwhelmed by the orgasm. Liam is mesmerized by the sight he's seeing, Zayn's back muscles clenching and sweaty, his ass grinding down back onto Liam's cock, riding out his orgasm. Zayn's a moaning mess under him and he loves it. Loves know that his cock does that to Zayn.

Once they come down from there highs, Liam slowly guides himself out of Zayn, Zayn lets out a soft moan at then sensitivity, and Liam stops the recording. Zayn cuddles up in front of Liam. Liam wraps his arm around Zayn's waist and says a small and simple,  
"I Love You" and Zayn returns it. Smiling in his sleep that whole night.


End file.
